


Intermediate Interpersonal Relations

by earlofcardigans



Category: Community
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlofcardigans/pseuds/earlofcardigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses into Shirley and Britta's friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermediate Interpersonal Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clio_jlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/gifts).



“Do you think we should hang out more? Are we deficient in some way?”

Britta sat down and her books slid across the table toward Shirley.

Shirley pulled her bag closer to her.

“Why do you think we would be deficient, Britta? Don’t we both have other friends that we hang out with, too?” They had had this conversation before. Once in front of the study group. That time ended with Britta sobbing about Skittles that she’d never get to eat.

Shirley usually didn’t have time for Britta’s antics. When they were together, just the two of them, she was almost different, almost closer to someone that Shirley would have something in common with.

“It seems like,” Britta leaned closer to Shirley, dropped her voice. “Maybe people don’t want to hang out with me. Like I’m not fun or something. You don’t think that, right?”

“How many times have we hung out? Just us? Why do you think that?”

Britta started counting on her fingers.

“Curious, I guess.”

“Do you want to get lunch and talk about it?”

Britta sighed and started gathering all her belongings. Shirley did not understand how someone could be so disorganized. But she didn’t hold it against Britta. She was single. Things like organization passed them by most of the time.

“Of course. Do you want to check out the new sandwich competition?”

Britta flipped around fast and pointed at Shirley. “No one will be any competition when you start your business. You will crush all the competition.”

Britta looked very fierce. Shirley was glad it was directed at her. “That’s nice.”

++

 

“So. Before you get mad. It was my fault.”

“I assumed that, Britta. I just want to know why you felt it necessary to flood my house.”

The hem of Shirley’s skirt was wet, Andre was on the phone with a place to do clean-up, her children were hiding, and Britta was ruining her, no doubt expensive, boots.

“I didn’t know you couldn’t actually ski on a waterbed. The boys felt that it would be fun? I had never seen a waterbed before. So.” Britta moved toward her and stopped. “I’m sorry. I’ll write you a check, pay for the clean-up. I’m not sure if you can cash it now or not. I’ll have to check on the internet and let you know. We can post date it. Also, you do need a new bed?”

Shirley took a deep breath. God would give her the strength.

“This was one of the boys’ beds, but we wanted to put bunkbeds for him, so it’s okay. Not the way I would have disassembled the bed, but.”

“I’ll just go. Leave the check with Andre.”

“That’s probably for the best.”

Shirley wanted to yell after her to keep her hippy money, but she looked around her at the mess she had to clean up and just walked out.

++

 

“I don’t usually eat at buffets. But I like these crab puff stars. Thanks for inviting me.”

“I’m usually vegetarian.” Britta picked at her plate. “These green beans are good, though.”

“Britta? Do you ever find it exhausting trying to fit in to so many different types of cultures?” Shirley had asked her this before. Differently worded, of course, but Britta always got mad and made her feel bad for judging her.

But seriously, Shirley had to get to the bottom of Britta’s issues. She had talked about it with Annie and Andre and both of them had a different opinion, but they had mostly told her to just let Britta be.

Shirley had a hard time doing that.

“I’m not trying to ‘fit in’, Shirley.” Britta did air quotes. Shirley hated air quotes. She felt they were invented to make other people feel stupid. That was never nice. She frowned.

“Then what are you trying to do, because I can’t see a point to most of this.” Shirley waved her hand around the lovely Chinese food buffet they were currently in. If Britta was a vegetarian, then why was she in a place that specialized in shrimp?

People were a mystery Shirley would never figure out.

“I’m trying to live my life the best I can without leaving a scar on the earth, Shirley. I’m trying to be a better person for me and the next generation. Your kids!” Britta threw her arms out wide and almost toppled a passing waiter.

“I think I can make my kids’ world better by myself. I don’t need much help from vegetarians.”

“You don’t know that. You can’t know that!”

Britta had her Serious Eyes. The ones she used when she believed in a cause or had an impassioned speech.

Shirley indulged her because Britta needed to believe she’d be a good influence on someone. And even though she wasn’t invited to their house again, Shirley could give her the little hope of thinking she’d be able to help her kids.

“That’s nice for you, Britta. I hope it works out.”

Britta smiled at her, and she seemed grateful. Shirley ate her crab puffs.

++

 

“I can give you a ride. I don’t mind.”

“We have to stay in the car line for at least thirty minutes. Do you have anywhere to be? I don’t want to be a burden.”

Shirley’s van had broken down in the Greendale parking lot. She wasn’t letting Pierce or Chang near it, and she had to get her kids from karate in ten minutes.

Britta had a tiny car, but Shirley figured it would be okay to accept her ride if they were just going to karate and then home.

“You are not a burden, Shirley.” Britta clasped her wrist.

“We’re having pizza tonight. You can stay. I always make one just cheese.”

Britta smiled at her. Shirley knew how much she liked pizza.

“Shouldn’t we go?” Britta started tugging her toward the exit. “I have to clean out the backseat. There are things in there that aren’t for little boys.”

Shirley did not ask. Britta had her arm through hers, and Shirley didn’t want to ruin the mood.

++

 

“I cannot stay here and witness this.”

“It’s ridiculous. I can’t believe you’re taking part in this, Annie.”

Shirley and Britta looked at each other and then back to the corner of the room.

Troy was standing on his hands already anticipating the race. Shirley knew the fool was going to fall and break his head any second now.

“Shirley? Would you like to join me in the ladies’ room?” Shirley admired Britta’s haughty tone.

“Yes, Britta. I’d love to.”

Shirley hugged her bag closer to her and threaded her arm through Britta’s.


End file.
